Oh Lover! Why did I let you go?
by Elemmiire
Summary: Legolas watches Aragorn and realises just how little their relationship meant to the Man...and how much he loves Aragorn... (2nd chapter)
1. Oh Lover! Why did I let you go?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Tolkien Enterprises and therefore I do not get any money for writing this. But money I don't need. This story also involves the Alanis Morissette lyrics 'Hands Clean'. I did not make up this wonderful text myself, though I wish I had. If you want something I have a copyright on, read my poems instead and get a kick out of that.  
  
--------------------OH LOVER! WHY HAVE I LET YOU GO?------------------------ -  
  
If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened  
  
If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself  
  
If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and  
  
If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much  
  
****************  
  
It had not seemed like such a hard task at first, to give up Aragorn. He had prepared his heart for that ever since he first took the man for a lover. He knew he would either lose Aragorn to a woman or to time itself. For time was betraying between an Elf and a Man.  
  
Oh, how he hated his own betraying heart for loving the man. A Man! A Mortal! He wanted to scream and shout out his own desperation but he could not do so.  
  
They had a quest on their hands. Two halflings were to be rescued from the foul hands of the Orcs.  
  
Legolas, the youngest son of Thranduil, watched the roughed human as he knelt down, finding a clue on where the Hobbits might have gone. Legolas wished he was the leaf the Man held to tenderly in his hands. But his desires were uncalled for. It had been years since he had touched Aragorn. But oh how he remembered that touch, the feeling of his skin so rough but still so fine.  
  
His heart had been stolen by the grey eyes of a child...  
  
And he watched the child as he now was knelt down, talking to the dwarf. His heart longed to touch him but Legolas knew better and kept watch, his keen eyes scanning the sky. The eagle was still over them but this time he did not voice his thoughts. Aragorn had dismissed them the last time he said they were being followed by an eagle.  
  
*********************  
  
You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me  
  
You're kind of my protege and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me  
  
I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian  
  
I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it  
  
*********************  
  
"What are you thinking, Legolas?" Aragorn asked the Elf, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"'Tis nothing, Aragorn. I was just thinking back to more peaceful times," Legolas replied as he searched through his pack for some food. Lembas. He took one out and ate it slowly.  
  
"About us?" Aragorn asked and sat down next to him.  
  
Legolas chuckled and looked at the Man. "Yes. And before that as well"  
  
"It was fun," Aragorn said.  
  
Ai? Fun? I lobe you, you stupid Man but you do not see it.  
  
"Yes, it was," Legolas said softly, hiding the pain in his voice.  
  
"Well..." Aragorn stood up and walked to Gimli.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes bitterly and stood up. "I will be taking the first watch. You go to sleep, stupid dwarf. And sleep well, both of you"  
  
"Sure, crazy Elf," Gimli said and rolled out his blanket. Legolas walked to a tree and stood there, alone. And bitter.  
  
**********  
  
what part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?  
  
what part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?  
  
what with this distance it seems so obvious?  
  
Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family  
  
We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse  
  
I wish I could tell the world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly  
  
*************** 


	2. What can an Elf do?

Disclaimer: Not my characters. The song is 'What becomes of the broken hearted?' by Jimmy Ruffin.  
  
---------------------------------------Oh lover! Why did I let you go?------ ----------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------What can an Elf do?---------- --------------------------------  
  
As I walk this land with broken dreams  
  
I have visions of many things  
  
Love's happiness is just an illusion  
  
Filled with sadness and confusion,  
  
What becomes of the broken hearted?  
  
******************  
  
"You look sad, Elf. Why are you not singing?" Gimli's voice was gruff and he was frowning, but the look in his eyes was of light concern. It was rare that the Elf was not singing or making comments of the beauty around them. It worried him.  
  
Legolas forced a smile, but his eyes did not light up by it. "I do not have many songs on my mind right now, stupid Dwarf. When my mind finds one, I will make sure you'll hear it loud and clear"  
  
Gimli grunted and shook his head, his red beard almost blowing around him. "Well, crazy Elf, when that time comes, warm me so I can cover my ears from your jolly words!"  
  
Legolas laughed at him, but the laughter seemed bitter in taste and sound. He soon went silent and watched the sky.  
  
"Let us leave now," Aragorn said and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. He felt the Elf tense and pull away. A sign escaped the Man. Legolas had been like this ever since Lothlorien. He feared to think about what the Lady had told him. "Okay...Legolas, you hold the rear. I will be point..."  
  
Legolas breathed out as Aragorn moved away and Gimli walked after him. Legolas never minded being in the rear. His eyesight was useful in such a position. He watched Aragorn with his keen eyes but looked away quickly. Nay, he would not want to see.  
  
*******************  
  
Every day heartaches grow a little stronger  
  
I can't stand this pain much longer  
  
I walk in shadows  
  
Searching for light  
  
Cold and alone  
  
No comfort in sight,  
  
Hoping and praying for someone to care  
  
Always moving and going to where...  
  
*******************  
  
*Welcome, Legolas Thranduil. The one who will separate Elessar from his queen*  
  
Legolas looked up at the Lady but her eyes were on Boromir now. He frowned slightly and lowered his gaze.  
  
*You know of what I speak. Your heart is pure, I know, but it is selfish to try to get Estel back now*  
  
Legolas kept his eyes down but felt shame wash over him. He looked up suddenly, his eyes meeting the Eyes of Lady Galadriel. *I love him. Enough to give me up*  
  
*I wish to speak with you later...*  
  
"Go now and rest, for you are all filled with weariness and grief," Galadriel said, nodding to the Fellowship.  
  
Legolas was about to leave himself, when Haldir gently took his arm. "Come, the Lady wishes to see you"  
  
"How words of such gentleness can hold such a malice in my heart..." Legolas whispered and Haldir nodded. He knew Legolas well from the time he himself had dwelt in Mirkwood, when Legolas was but a child.  
  
The Halls of Lady Galadriel were beautiful and crafted in the trees. Legolas bowed to the Lady and Lord Celeborn. "Arise, Prince Legolas"  
  
Legolas did as he was told and looked at Galadriel. The words that next was uttered hurt him but all through it he stood as if he was standing in front of his father. Straight with an emotionless face.  
  
What else could he do?  
  
  
  
  
  
As Legolas recalled the words Galadriel had spoken in Lothlorien, he grew even more bitter. He could never touch Aragorn. But what saddened him the most was the years he had given the man...  
  
And the years he had lost forever... 


End file.
